Alanico y la lámpara maravillosa
by SilentDrago
Summary: Nico vive una vida miserable hasta que conoce a una mujer que dice ser su tía. Ella le encarga conseguir cierto objeto, ¿pero qué consecuencias le traerá realizar dicha tarea? Historia basada en un cuento de "Las mil y una noches".


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. En esta ocasión les traigo otra historia sacada del baúl de cuentos que espero que les guste. Ya pueden intuir por el nombre en qué famosa obra está basada. No los sigo interrumpiendo, así que nos vemos abajo.**

 **Que comience la noche árabe.**

* * *

 **Alanico y la lámpara maravillosa**

En una antigua ciudad del Medio Oriente, en un sector donde las casas apenas podían sostenerse sobre sus cimientos, vivía una pobre mujer viuda con cuatro hijos. Si bien siempre les había faltado el dinero, la repentina muerte del padre los sumió en una crisis todavía mayor de la cual al parecer no podrían recuperarse. Para empeorar las cosas, Nico, la primogénita de la familia, tenía aspiraciones de vida demasiado grandes y se dedicaba más a sus pasatiempos que a ayudar a paliar la situación. De vez en cuando ayudaba cuidando a sus hermanos menores, pero aun así no era suficiente.

Decidida a cambiar su suerte, Nico comenzó a recorrer el mercado local con frecuencia, dedicándose a labores poco honradas para conseguir dinero, principalmente el hurto. Aquello fue notado por una misteriosa mujer, quien tenía sus propios planes.

 _\- Esa chica podría servirme._

Se propuso seguirla para ver su actuar, sacando conclusiones interesantes. Llegada la noche, cuando Nico regresó a casa, la extraña esperó un momento y después golpeó la puerta. La madre de la joven le abrió.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Buenas noches.

La mujer le contó una historia muy convincente, revelándole supuestamente que era la hermana de su fallecido esposo y que a pesar de que no se veían muy seguido, tenían una muy buena relación.

\- Ahora mismo he estado viviendo en el Magreb, así que llevaba tiempo sin venir por acá.

\- ¿Y qué te trae ahora?

\- Supe que mi hermano formó una familia contigo y que necesitan recursos para mantenerse. Me gustaría hacerte una propuesta.

En medio de la conversación, Nico se hizo presente en el salón.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién es ella, mamá?

\- Es tu tía, hija. La hermana de tu padre.

\- Papá nunca dijo que tuviera una hermana.

\- Es que no nos veíamos mucho. Pero ahora eso no es lo importante. Hay algo que deben saber.

Adoptando un aire de sabiduría, la mujer dijo después:

\- Conozco la manera en la que pueden salir de su actual situación.

Los ojos de Nico y su madre se abrieron como platos:

\- ¡¿En serio?! –exclamó la menor.

\- Sí, pero tú, pequeña, deberás hacer algunos trabajos para mí. ¿Qué te parece?

En cuanto la extraña sacó unas monedas de plata de un saco que tenía atado a la cintura, Nico se convenció de ayudar a su "tía".

\- Excelente, muchacha, tomaste la decisión correcta.

\- ¿Qué es lo primero que debo hacer? –preguntó la pelinegra casi de inmediato.

\- Paciencia, paciencia. Mañana en la noche vendré a buscarte para tu primera tarea.

Nico se fue a dormir muy ansiosa. Lo único que esperaba era tener un enorme saco de monedas de plata al terminar su labor. Con eso dándole vueltas en la cabeza, se levantó al día siguiente, aguardando a que las horas pasaran rápido.

Al anochecer, tocaron a la puerta.

\- Ya llegué. Es hora de que esta pequeña y yo vayamos a lo nuestro.

La madre de Nico le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Hija, ten cuidado.

\- Lo tendré, mamá. Estamos hablando de mí, después de todo.

Nico y la extraña dejaron la casa y se dirigieron a un paraje en medio del desierto. En ese lugar, la mujer sacó una botella de entre su ropa y, tras decir unas misteriosas palabras, arrojó el líquido en su interior sobre la arena.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, tía? –preguntó la chica con genuina curiosidad.

\- Ya lo verás.

De entre la arena surgió una trampilla que la mujer mayor procedió a abrir.

\- Ahora comienza tu tarea, muchacha. Esta es una cueva que contiene tesoros que ningún mortal podría imaginarse. De todos ellos, el más valioso es una lámpara de aceite ubicada en una sala de difícil acceso. Tráemela y recibirás tu recompensa.

\- ¿Puedo sacar algo más de la cueva? –preguntó Nico con un brillo en los ojos que mezclaba la esperanza y la codicia.

\- ¡No! Lo único que debes traerme es la lámpara. Si tocas algo más, nunca podrás escapar.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes ir tú? Es algo que me he estado preguntando desde hace unos minutos.

\- Porque no soy capaz de entrar a la sala. Ahora no hables más y ve por esa lámpara.

\- Bien, bien. Todo sea por el dinero.

\- Espera. Antes de irte, voy a prestarte esto.

La mujer le entregó un extraño anillo.

\- Este anillo se encargará de protegerte si algo malo te pasa. No lo pierdas.

\- Bien.

\- ¡Ahora ve!

Nico se colocó el anillo en su dedo y bajó por las escaleras que llevaban a lo profundo de la cueva. Al ir descendiendo, pudo apreciar tesoros impresionantes que hicieron que sus ojos casi se salieran de sus cuencas. Si pudiese llevarse algo de esa fortuna a casa, ni ella ni su familia pasarían por más privaciones.

 _\- Podríamos tener una mejor casa, comida en nuestra mesa todos los días, ropas finas…_

De no ser por la amenaza latente de la cueva que apresaba para siempre a los ladrones, Nico habría estado más que dispuesta a tomar algo de oro e irse con él. En ese momento, su único deber era conseguir la lámpara: varias monedas de plata la esperaban al finalizar su tarea.

Tras caminar por varios corredores rocosos, escarpados y estrechos, la pelinegra finalmente llegó a un pequeño salón formado naturalmente. Sobre un pilar de piedra, se encontraba una vieja lámpara de aceite. Ahí estaba lo que Nico había ido a buscar.

\- Así que esta es la dichosa lámpara. No sé por qué la quiere tanto, no tiene nada de especial.

La miró detenidamente sin sacarla de su pedestal. Aunque nada le hizo cambiar de opinión sobre ella, llevársela a aquella mujer era la razón por la que fue. Sin esperar más tiempo, la tomó para irse luego de ese lúgubre lugar.

Casi instantáneamente, inició un temblor en la cueva. Las murallas de roca comenzaron a desprenderse en forma violenta y los tesoros antes apilados se desparramaron por el suelo. Si Nico no salía pronto de ahí, jamás volvería a ver la luz del sol.

\- ¡Soy demasiado linda para morir! ¡Ni siquiera he conocido a mi princesa azul… o rosada o del color que sea!

Corriendo tan rápido como le permitía sus piernas, Nico logró llegar a los escalones de piedra de la entrada. Afuera, la mujer la esperaba con ansia, la cual aumentó al ver que tenía la lámpara en su poder.

\- ¡Tía, ayúdame! ¡La cueva se está derrumbando!

\- ¡Primero dame la lámpara!

Como la escalera comenzó a resquebrajarse, Nico estiró la mano esperando que la mujer la rescatara.

\- ¡No quiero quedarme aquí!

\- ¡La lámpara! ¡Entrégame la lámpara!

La pelinegra intentó dársela, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, los escalones colapsaron y Nico cayó en las profundidades de la caverna, sin siquiera entregar la lámpara.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Ya casi era mía! –se quejó la mujer mientras cerraba la trampilla.

* * *

Nico había sobrevivido a la caída. Solamente había terminado con unos cuantos rasmillones y magulladuras. De todas formas, haberse visto en aquel peligro mortal le hizo darse cuenta de algunas cosas.

\- Esa mujer no era mi tía. Solo me estaba utilizando… ¡Diablos, voy a morir aquí encerrada como la pobretona que siempre he sido!

Si bien eso la afectaba, lo que en verdad le dolía era no volver a ver a su familia. De solo pensarlo comenzaron a aguársele los ojos.

\- Mamá…, Cocoro…, Cocoa…, Cotaro…

Lo único que le quedaba eran la lámpara y el anillo que la mujer le entregó. Si pudiera escapar, posiblemente vendería ambas cosas para comprar algo de comida.

\- Ahora solo tengo basura.

Con una mezcla de tristeza, rabia y frustración, Nico trató de sacarse el anillo de su dedo. Tanto fue el roce que despertó a una fuerza dormida inesperada para ella.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!

De la sortija emergió un humo mágico que comenzó a arremolinarse y a tomar la forma de una atractiva joven rubia de ojos azules.

\- Esa sí que fue una buena siesta… ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y quién eres tú?

Nico estaba pasmada. Nunca pensó que el anillo pudiese tener tal secreto.

\- Eh… Yo soy… Pues…

\- No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿sabes?... Aguarda, sí lo tengo; soy inmortal, después de todo.

\- ¿Quién…? ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué eres tú?!

\- Primero responde mi pregunta.

\- … Soy Nico.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy la genio del anillo.

La muchacha trataba de procesar bien lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Una genio? ¿Te refieres a esas criaturas con poderes mágicos?

\- Exactamente. Y puedo conceder algunos deseos.

Solo había una cosa que Nico deseaba en ese momento.

\- Si eso es verdad, entonces deseo…

\- Un momento, primero lo primero. No soy capaz de conceder cualquier deseo. Llena esta forma y de ahí veré si tu deseo puede ser aprobado.

La rubia hizo aparecer un pergamino, un tintero y una pluma.

\- ¿Es en serio? –preguntó la ojirrubí con suspicacia.

\- Muy en serio.

\- Odio la burocracia –expresó Nico casi como si escupiera las palabras.

Tras llenar el pergamino, la chica se lo entregó a la genio, quien lo revisó de manera minuciosa.

\- "Deseo estar en mi casa"… Bien, ese deseo es sencillo. Aprobado.

\- ¡Solo sácame de aquí!

Bató un chasquido de dedos para que Nico estuviese en la puerta de su hogar. Esta aún sostenía la lámpara en sus manos.

 _\- Debí deshacerme de esta cosa hace mucho_.

\- Ya cumplí con lo que me pediste. Ahora quiero descansar un poco. Nos vemos luego.

La genio se convirtió en humo y volvió a la comodidad del anillo.

 _\- Qué chica tan extraña…, pero por lo menos me sacó de la cueva._

Golpeó la puerta y pudo ver a su madre con rostro preocupado.

\- Nico…

* * *

\- Y eso fue lo que pasó.

La pelinegra le contó a su familia lo ocurrido con la extraña mujer, omitiendo, sin embargo, que fue rescatada por fuerzas sobrenaturales.

\- Esa tipa no es hermana de mi papi. Buscaba a alguien que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Ni siquiera pensaba pagar.

\- Hija…, lo siento. Lamento haberte puesto en ese peligro solo por nuestras necesidades.

\- Tranquila, mamá. Sé que también te engañaron.

\- Menos mal _onee-sama_ sigue con nosotros –dijo Cocoro, la segunda hija de la familia.

\- Sí, no queremos que mueras, _onee-chan_ –la secundó Cocoa, la tercera hija.

\- Viva –balbuceó Cotaro, el hijo menor.

Tras un abrazo grupal, había que ver qué se haría a continuación.

\- Tal vez lo mejor sea vender esta vieja lámpara. No nos sirve tenerla aquí.

\- Quizás tengas razón, hija. Déjame limpiarla primero para ver si puedes conseguir algo más de dinero.

Con un trapo raído, la madre de Nico comenzó a frotar la lámpara. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, un humo comenzó a brotar de su extremo, arremolinándose y adoptando la forma de una chica de cabello morado.

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez?!_ –pensó la hija mayor.

\- Un saludo a todos. Gracias por liberarme de mi encierro.

\- Adivinaré, eres una genio, ¿no es así? –dijo Nico tratando de disminuir la sensación de sorpresa que se apoderó de sus familiares.

\- Vaya, parece que la pequeña ama es muy inteligente –dijo la pelimorada–. En efecto, soy la genio de esta lámpara y soy capaz de conceder casi cualquier deseo a aquella persona que la posea.

 _\- Es como la chica del anillo._

\- Solo hay tres cosas que están fuera de los límites: no puedo matar a nadie, no puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de alguien más y no puedo revivir a los muertos. Fuera de eso, lo que quieran.

Todavía había estupefacción en algunos rostros por la aparición de la genio, pero inmediatamente los presentes empezaron a pensar en cuál sería la primera cosa que pedirían.

\- Si puedo sugerir algo, tal vez a la joven ama le gustaría un busto más grande –dijo la ojiturquesa en un tono sugerente.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTUVISTE MIRANDO, PERVERTIDA?!

La respuesta a eso fue una pequeña risa.

Finalmente, se optó por algo realmente necesario en esa casa, algo que desde hacía días no habían tenido.

\- Genio, deseo una cena.

\- Concedido.

En la mesa aparecieron manjares con los que solamente podían deleitarse en sueños hasta ese momento. Los ojos de los menores no dejaban de brillar ante aquel espectáculo y tanto madre como hija mayor no podían sino asombrarse.

\- Mamá…, vayamos a comer ahora.

* * *

Con el paso de las semanas, la vida comenzó a cambiar para la familia de Nico. Gracias a los poderes de la genio, el ambiente en la casa mejoró y la cena y la ropa nunca faltaron.

\- ¡Esto es fantástico! No pensé que esa vieja lámpara pudiera ser tan útil. Lo mismo va para ti, genio pervertida.

\- Gracias, ama, yo también la quiero –dijo la pelimorada sin perder la calma–. Por cierto, ¿en serio no quiere agrandar sus pechos?

\- ¡Cállate!

Un día, el sultán anunció que su hija Maki estaba en edad casadera y buscaba esposa. Queriendo aspirar a los beneficios de la realeza, muchas candidatas se presentaron en el palacio intentado impresionar al sultán y a su hija, pero esta parecía poco interesada en ellas. Inclusive llegó a aburrirse en presencia de varias, manifestándolo con largos y ruidosos bostezos.

\- Maki, no seas maleducada.

\- Papá, estas chicas son aburridísimas. Además, se nota que lo único que les interesa es nuestra fortuna.

La noticia de la búsqueda de esposa llegó a oídos de Nico. Gracias a la genio, el dinero no era un tema; pero la princesa era otra historia. Tener una chica como ella a su lado sería algo fantástico, sobre todo porque era linda y lista, a pesar de que se sabía que su carácter era algo difícil.

\- Así que la pequeña ama está enamorada de la princesa.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es solo que… solo que… ¡Agh, es que solo mírala! ¡Es hermosa!

\- Veamos… –dijo la pelimorada mientras creaba una especie de portal para ver a la susodicha–. Tienes razón, es bastante atractiva. Su cabello combina con sus ojos, ama.

\- Entonces… ¿podrías hacer algo al respecto?

\- Ya conoce las reglas: no puedo hacer que ella se enamore de ti.

\- Pero sí que me vea atractiva ante sus ojos. Deseo ropa elegante y verme más bonita de lo que ya soy, aunque esto último es difícil.

\- Concedido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nico se vio vestida con un elegante vestido que habría sido una mera fantasía en otra época. Sin querer perder más tiempo, se dispuso a dejar la casa.

\- ¡Adiós, mamá! ¡Voy al palacio para casarme con la princesa! –dijo corriendo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Qué?

* * *

\- Hija, has rechazado a todas las pretendientes. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, ¿sabes?

\- Papá, ¿no te has dado cuenta acaso? Esas chicas son o unas aburridas o unas interesadas. No pienso tener una esposa así.

Justo cuando Maki terminó de hablar, Nico hizo ingreso al salón. Su pequeña estatura, bonitas facciones y elegantes ropajes llamaron la atención del sultán y la princesa, a quien de inmediato se le enrojecieron las mejillas.

 _\- Qué linda es._

\- Lo saludo, su Majestad, y también a usted, princesa –dijo Nico en el tono más fino que se le ocurrió–. Me honra presentarme ante ustedes como candidata a la mano de esta encantadora joven, y para mostrar que soy digna, permítanme mostrarles esto.

Una veintena de carros cargados con oro y piedras preciosas ingresó a la sala del trono. Se veía que el monarca estaba muy impresionado por todo lo que Nico tenía para ofrecer, pero Maki solo se mostraba interesada en la chica de cabellos negros.

\- Esta chica parece ser un buen material de esposa. ¿Qué opinas tú, hija?... ¿Hija?... ¿Hija, me escuchas?

La pelirroja estaba embobada por Nico, y se notaba.

\- Parece que te gustó esa chica, Maki, y mucho.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo crees que me va a gustar esa enana presuntuosa que se presenta como si fuera lo máximo?!

Las palabras de la princesa llegaron a los oídos de la ojirrubí.

\- ¡¿Cómo que enana presuntuosa?! ¡Escucha, princesita caprichosa, tienes suerte de que me presente ante ti! ¡¿O acaso pensabas que no he escuchado de tu carácter?!

\- ¡Eres muy valiente para ser alguien que tiene que pararse de puntas para mirarme a la cara!

\- ¡Lo dice una chica con la cara del mismo color de su cabello!

Mientras las muchachas discutían, el sultán llamó a su escribano.

\- ¿Cuál es su orden, señor?

\- Cancela la búsqueda de prometida… Ya encontramos a mi futura nuera.

* * *

Tiempo después, Nico y Maki se casaron. Con la ayuda de la genio de lámpara, la pelinegra construyó un palacio aún más lujoso que el de su suegro en las afueras de la ciudad; y si bien el matrimonio se la pasaba peleando, se notaba a simple vista que había amor y preocupación entre ellas. Solo una cosa se mantenía en secreto entre ambas: la fuente de la fortuna de Nico, cosa que sí logró deducir cierta persona indeseable.

La hechicera regresó a la ciudad dispuesta a obtener la lámpara para sus propios fines. Para esto, se disfrazó como una vieja vendedora de lámparas y comenzó a pasearse por los alrededores del palacio matrimonial aprovechando la ausencia de Nico cierto día.

\- ¡Cambio lámparas viejas por nuevas! ¡Cambio lámparas viejas por nuevas! –gritaba a todo pulmón con la esperanza de hacerse oír.

\- Su alteza, ¿qué hacemos? –le preguntó una sirvienta a la pelirroja.

La princesa comenzó a pensar y se acordó de la vieja lámpara de su esposa, un objeto sin mucho valor, según ella.

\- Ve a mi habitación y tráeme la lámpara que está sobre el tocador. Le daremos esa a cambio de una nueva.

\- Como usted diga.

Mientras la sirvienta se dirigía al cuarto, Maki pensaba con alegría:

 _\- Ya me imagino la cara de sorpresa que pondrá Nico-chan cuando vea que reemplacé esa lámpara vieja por una de mejor calidad._

Cerca de ahí, ya con su ansiado tesoro en las manos, la hechicera lo frotó y forzó a la genio a salir.

\- ¿Y bien, joven ama? ¿Ya está lista para su aumento de busto?... ¡¿Eh?! Tú no eres mi ama.

\- ¡Soy tu nueva ama! Ahora la lámpara es mía y deberás servirme a mí.

A la pelimorada no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer.

\- Como diga…, ama.

\- Excelente. Ahora quiero que concedas mi deseo. Llévate este palacio con todo lo que está adentro al desierto del Magreb.

\- … Concedido.

Muy a su pesar, la pelimorada usó sus poderes para hacer que el palacio se elevara y se fuera volando hasta el norte de África.

\- ¡Finalmente! ¡El poder y la riqueza que tanto había anhelado son míos! –exclamó la mujer de manera histérica.

Cuando Nico volvió al sitio donde debería estar su hogar, ya entrada la noche, se encontró con un terreno baldío. Buscó desesperadamente el palacio, pero al no poder verlo, perdió la calma y solo atinó a gritar en la oscuridad:

\- ¡Maki-chan!... ¡Maki-chan!

* * *

Nico estaba al borde del colapso. No solo su palacio se había esfumado, sino que también su belicosa pero adorable esposa se había ido con él.

\- ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué haré, qué haré, qué haré?! ¡Tampoco tengo a esa genio pervertida para que me ayude con esto!

En medio de su predicamento, miró su mano y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía un artefacto mágico a su disposición: el anillo que le dio la hechicera.

\- ¡Rápido, sal de ahí! –exclamó frotando la sortija frenéticamente.

A los pocos segundos, la genio de cabello rubio se hizo presente.

\- Largo tiempo sin vernos, ama.

\- ¡Ahora no es momento para esas cosas! ¡Mi lámpara! ¡Mi palacio! ¡Maki-chan! ¡Hay que encontrarlos!

\- Calma, calma que no la entiendo. Explíqueme todo con detalle.

La ojirrubí hizo lo que pudo en ese aspecto. La desesperación estaba causando sus efectos.

\- Mmm, un palacio no puede desaparecer así como así. Déjeme revisar.

Tras una investigación exhaustiva, la genio concluyó:

\- No hay duda: se usó algún tipo de magia para esto.

\- ¡Entonces usa tus poderes para traerlo de vuelta! ¡Rápido!

\- Recuerde, primero debe llenar el formulario para ver si su deseo es válido.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Maki-chan está desaparecida y ahora tengo que hacer papeleo! –exclamó Nico con mordacidad.

Tras realizar el trámite, la pelinegra le entregó el papel a la rubia. Esta comenzó a ojearlo, pero en ese mismo momento, una enorme X tachó el documento.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Lamentablemente el deseo no puede concederse.

\- ¡¿CÓMO?!

\- La magia que utilizaron para desaparecer el palacio es más poderosa que la mía. No puedo contrarrestarla.

\- ¡Entonces llévame donde está Maki-chan! ¡Rápido!

\- ¿Es ese su deseo, ama?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Aquí tiene un formulario nuevo.

Mascullando con enojo, Nico lo llenó. Tras dárselo a la genio, esta lo evaluó y dijo:

\- Buenas noticias, este deseo sí lo puedo conceder. Prepárese, estará con ella en un chasquido.

Ambas se esfumaron en una cortina de humo, apareciendo en pleno desierto del Sahara, justo frente a la puerta del palacio.

\- Quien quiera que haya hecho esto tendrá que responder –se dijo una envalentonada pelinegra.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te parece lo que he conseguido hasta ahora, genio? Pronto iremos por cosas más grandes.

\- Como usted diga…, ama.

\- Ama… Me gusta cómo suena. Y en cuanto a ti, espero que ya estés dispuesta a obedecerme.

La hechicera miraba con burla a una encadenada Maki, cuyos ojos le mostraban odio en su forma más pura.

\- No pienso hacerlo –le respondió casi entre dientes.

\- Como quieras, sufre un poco más.

\- ¡Conque fuiste tú la que hizo esto!

Una furiosa Nico entró al salón en el que se encontraban su esposa y la mujer que la alejó de ella. Acompañada de la genio del anillo, pensaba hacerla pagar.

\- ¡Ama! –gritó con alegría la genio de la lámpara al verla.

\- ¡Yo soy tu ama ahora, recuérdalo!

\- ¡Nico-chan!

\- ¡Tranquila, Maki-chan, te salvaré de alguna forma!

\- ¿Ah, sí? Me gustaría verte intentarlo –se burló la hechicera.

\- Si eso quieres, ahora te lo mostraré. Genio, deseo… ¡Genio, estamos en medio de una misión de rescate!

Lo que pasaba era que la rubia se había fijado en la pelimorada frente a ella y quedó prendada por su hermoso rostro.

\- Lo… Lo siento, ama. No volverá a ocurrir.

\- ¿Así que ahora usas mis propios objetos contra mí? No lograrás nada. Si quieres culpar a alguien por lo que está pasando, cúlpate a ti misma: si me hubieras entregado la lámpara en su momento, nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

\- ¿De qué está hablando esa mujer, Nico-chan?

\- Maki-chan, después tendremos una conversación sobre esto.

\- Nada de conversaciones. Genio, deseo que encierres a esa princesita en un reloj de arena.

Resultó que la chica del anillo no era la única que estuvo haciendo ojitos: pasó lo mismo con la de la lámpara. No obstante, tuvo que salir de su ensimismamiento y cumplir con la orden de su malvada ama.

\- … Concedido.

\- ¡MAKI-CHAN!

\- ¡Auxilio!

La arena comenzó a caer sobre la pelirroja. Si Nico no se apresuraba, la princesa terminaría sepultada y moriría por la asfixia.

\- ¡Sácala de ahí ahora mismo!

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? Ella no es una persona de mi interés…, aunque podría reconsiderarlo si me entregas el anillo.

La pelinegra se aferró a su sortija con fuerza.

\- ¡Ama, no quiero volver con ella!

Como veía que Nico se estaba demorando mucho, la hechicera se impacientó y le dijo a la pelimorada:

\- Genio, deseo que ella muera.

\- Ama…, sobre eso…, hay reglas….

\- ¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!

\- … No puedo. Por las reglas y porque ella es mejor ama que usted.

\- ¡GRRRR! ¡ENTONCES DESEO UN ARMA!

Ese fue un deseo al que no se pudo negar. Armada con una cimitarra, la hechicera se lanzó sobre Nico dispuesta a matarla; pero la ojirrubí decidió hacer gala de algo que hacía tiempo no usaba: sus habilidades de ladrona. Esquivó el golpe con una agilidad felina, para sorpresa de su enemiga.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No creas que me rendiré tan fácil. Genio, un formulario.

Nico lo llenó y esperó su revisión.

\- Concedido, ama.

Una cimitarra apareció en las manos de la joven.

\- Hora de pelear.

El acero de las espadas chocó incontables veces. Ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder un centímetro. Entre tanto, Maki intentaba salir de su encierro por todos los medios.

\- ¡Ríndete ahora!

\- ¡Oblígame!

Los embates continuaron, pero la agilidad de Nico estaba causándole problemas a la hechicera. Ya harta, gritó:

\- ¡ESTO ES SUFICIENTE! ¡GENIO, DESEO QUE LA INMOVILICES!

\- … No lo haré.

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LO HARÁS?! ¡SOY TU AMA!

\- ¿Decías?

\- ¡¿PERO CÓMO?!

Con horror, la hechicera vio que Nico tenía la lámpara en sus manos. Aprovechando un descuido, y en pleno combate, la pelinegra se había hecho con el preciado tesoro quitándoselo de la cintura a su oponente.

\- ¡Genio, deseo que la inmovilices!

\- Como diga, joven ama.

Casi al instante, la mujer mayor se vio incapaz de moverse. Solamente sus ojos no se vieron afectados.

\- Es bueno volver a verla, ama –dijo la genio de la lámpara con genuina felicidad.

\- Digo lo mismo, pero ahora no hay tiempo. Deseo que liberes a Maki-chan.

\- Concedido.

El reloj de arena se rompió y Maki cayó desmayada sobre la arena.

\- ¡Maki-chan!

Nico llegó corriendo al sitio donde estaba su esposa. Esta había tragado un poco de arena, pero por lo menos seguía viva.

\- ¡Maki-chan, Maki-chan!

\- Nico… chan…

\- Menos mal llegué a tiempo.

La ojirrubí no pudo contenerse y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios a su esposa. No le importaba si al final la boca le sabía a arena.

\- Por fin la joven ama pudo arreglar las cosas –dijo la genio de la lámpara.

\- Disculpa…

\- ¿Sí?

\- No sé si sea el mejor momento para presentarme, pero soy la genio del anillo –dijo la rubia con un ligero rubor.

\- Yo soy la genio de la lámpara. Mucho gusto.

\- ¡Genio! –exclamó Nico de repente.

\- ¿Sí, ama? –preguntaron las dos al unísono.

\- La de la lámpara.

\- Ah –bufó la del anillo.

\- Deseo que nos devuelvas a donde pertenecemos.

\- Concedido.

La pelimorada llevó el palacio con todo lo que estaba adentro a su antiguo sitio.

* * *

 _Tiempo después._

\- ¡Así que tú le entregaste la lámpara a esa mujer!

\- ¡No sabía que era mágica, ¿sí?! ¡Tú nunca me dijiste nada! ¡Tampoco me dijiste que antes eras una ladrona!

\- ¡Tenía que ayudar a mi familia y costearme mis cosas de alguna manera! ¡Pero claro, tú nunca tuviste que pasar por algo así!

\- ¡Por lo menos yo no me dejo engatusar por una extraña que me ofrece dinero!

Nico y Maki se miraban fijamente con el ceño fruncido. En eso, a la pelinegra comenzaron a brotarle las lágrimas y, posteriormente, se arrojó a los brazos de la pelirroja.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer otra tontería como esa! ¡No sabes cuánto me preocupé cuando desapareciste! ¡Y qué decir de lo del reloj de arena! ¡¿Qué crees que habría sentido si esa bruja te mataba?!

Los sollozos de Nico fueron suficientes como para desarmar a Maki, quien solo atinó a abrazarla de vuelta.

\- Tranquila, Nico-chan. Ya pasó todo y volvimos a estar juntas… Siento que yo también voy a llorar.

Ambas dejaron salir sus lágrimas. Tras desahogarse, finalmente Nico se atrevió a preguntar:

\- Por cierto… ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos a mi casa? Quiero que conozcas a mi mamá y a mis hermanos.

\- … No me molestaría.

En otro salón del palacio, dos genios se encontraban muy acarameladas y haciéndose arrumacos.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres la genio más linda que he visto en mi vida –dijo la de cabello morado.

\- ¿Cuántas genios has visto?

\- Solo tú y yo.

\- Yo podría decir lo mismo.

Tras algunos besos, la genio de la lámpara sacó algo que le entregó a su pareja.

\- Esto es para ti. Los humanos la conocerán en unos siglos más.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- La llamo "caja de música". Mira, hasta tiene una bailarina que se mueve en cuanto la caja comienza a sonar.

Una diminuta mujer giraba en círculos con cada nota. Si se miraba de cerca, podía apreciarse cómo se movían sus ojos.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Mucho.

Una noche árabe llegaba así a su fin.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la historia. Recuerden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Para aquellos que hayan visto la película de _Aladdin_ , les diré que solo la escena del reloj de arena y las prohibiciones del genio de la lámpara se sacaron de ahí. La mayor parte de la historia viene del texto original, y es por eso que personajes como la mamá de Nico y el genio del anillo aparecen aquí.**

 **Hablando de la historia original de Aladino, ni esta ni la de Alí Babá estaban originalmente en _Las mil y una noches_ , y se dieron a conocer por el traductor francés Antoine Galland en 1704, aunque no existen fuentes árabes auténticas de dichos cuentos. Se especula que pudieron ser escritas por el propio Galland. De ser así, estaríamos hablando de dos fanfics que se hicieron extremadamente populares hasta hoy. Hasta el momento, eso sí, no hay nada concluyente.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y en Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
